


A Dyad Between Worlds

by Stripedsheep



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lake House (2006)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripedsheep/pseuds/Stripedsheep
Summary: A New Year's gift for a friend. : )  She requested a Reylo Lake House World Between Worlds crossover fic. I hope you enjoy this!  TROS was a massive inspiration for me and I hope to continue sharing the Reylo love for years to come!  More chapters will be added.Rey has refurbished the old Skywalker moisture farm and which she now calls home.  On a whim she decides to write a letter on parchment, reflecting on her past relationship with a certain man....
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Dyad Between Worlds

Rey was quite proud of her handiwork, surveying the once messy courtyard of the formerly abandoned Skywalker moisture farm. The filters were up and running, leaving a cheerful hum in the air. It was a mild day, even by Tatooine standards and Rey found she enjoyed the hot, dry climate and decided that she felt most at home in a desert environment having grown up on the harsh badlands of Jakku. In comparison, Tatooine was a boon, an embarrassment of riches. Afterall, there were Jawa tradesmen who would always supply plenty of gears and parts, so there was no need for her to wander the land herself. And there were towns like Tashi Station which were filled with suppliers, even if some were less scrupulous than others. But not everyone agreed with her decision.

Finn had protested before she left.

“Why would you want to live in such a place? Why don’t you stay with us for a while? We could use your help in rebuilding a government. Plus, there are still First Order ships to deal with, people may still be suffering in the galaxy.”

Finn gave her an imploring look, but Rey shook her head smiling,

“I’m sorry Finn, but there’s something else I need to do…something that calls to me still. I know you understand.”

He stared at the ground shuffling, with hands on hips. 

“Only if you’re sure Rey. Here’s my commlink you know where to find us. You always have friends. I still….well, I’d like to hear from you every now and then, just to know you’re still safe.” 

Rey laughed cheerfully, “Oh Finn, you know the answer to that.” Finn sighed again, looking her square in the eye before giving her a firm hug, the kind that only the best of friends can share. “I know.” He relaxed a bit after letting go. “I can feel it now, a little more than before. You were always fine, even before I met you. More than fine, in fact.”

Rey grinned to herself, remembering Finn’s concern. She felt so lucky to have friends like Finn, Rose and even Poe, despite their disagreements. She no longer felt lost too, no, as soon as she had told the old wandering woman that she was a “Skywalker” she had realized that her life had come full circle. The galaxy was safe and at peace, and she could begin her life as a new acolyte of the Force, something that remained unnamed and undefinable. 

Master Leia had once said that the Force was continuously unifying and ever changing. No matter how many tomes and artifacts that were dug up and collected, one could never possibly hope to understand the Force in its entirety in a single lifetime. She had chided Rey, “Have patience. Focus and acceptance, this will help you to expand your reach in time.” 

Rey sighed. Even now, after everything that had happened, she still wasn’t quite sure what path she was supposed to walk. She knew that her lightsaber was a bit unusual and that indicated her path toward balance in the Force had been decided, by her own volition or by the Force itself, she was uncertain. Looking out into the distant twin-suns, shining multifaceted colors, Rey blinked slowly, taking in the horizon. “This must have been what Master Skywalker saw, Master Luke, I mean.” She spoke softly to herself, as though this homestead were somehow sacred ground, rather than the modest farm that it appeared to be to most. “What was it like, having a family? Maybe if I'll learn something if I stay long enough.” Rey knew that she would never be alone no matter where her travels in the galaxy may take her. She could feel, for lack of a better word “presence” something familiar and comforting and in her heart of hearts she sensed that her former masters were watching over her. 

But still, there was something missing…..

Rey stood from the dusty outcropping she had been perched on, stretching her arms high and began to trudge back toward the warmth of the round buildings that were once part of Luke’s childhood. After using the fresher, Rey toweled herself off, wrapped in the warm, soothing blankets of a wooley material Rose had given her as a parting gift. She sat down at a desk she had installed in her bedroom, accompanied only by the playful flicker of an old-fashioned candle she had acquired from Pasaana, she began to write. Having been a fairly quick study, and having spent time reading through the ancient Jedi manuscripts she had taken from Ahch-to, her fluency had grown exponentially and she soon found it enjoyable recording her thoughts when she had time while training at the Resistance base. But now it seemed, she had nothing but time on her hands. Chewing thoughtfully on the head of the inkpen, Rey thought back through everything that had happened. She closed her eyes, allowing her thoughts and memories to wash over her in a torrent of flashing images and light, as the Force mingled with her emotions, like a stream twisting and molding as a familiar visage arose in her mind--------

“Ben!”

Rey breathed, feeling a damp tear fall down her face, she allowed herself to slow her exhalation and felt her jaw slowly shut. Her eyes clamped tightly and she allowed herself a moment of mingled joy and grief in her solitude. “Ben---, I’ve only just found you. Why did you leave?” 

Feeling as though her heart had swollen up, tightly clenched, Rey flexed her hand grasping the inkpen once, twice before she began to write on the uneti tree parchment. 

Dear Ben, 

It has only been a standard year, but I feel as though a lifetime has passed since I last felt your presence. I can never forget what you did for me, for all of us, really. It’s thanks to you that I was able to restore balance and peace to the galaxy. People are calling me a hero, but it was you who equally deserved to be recognized, to live in the light again. Ben, since you became one with the Force, I have been unable to feel your presence alone. Why is that? I know you are out there somewhere, waiting. We are a dyad in the force, and because of it I know this to be true, somehow, in my heart. But what are you waiting for? When can I see you again? I can only hope to continue my training, perhaps I have not yet learned how to calm my thoughts, perhaps everything is still too fresh in my mind. For now, I can only hope to record these things, for my own sake. 

Rey

Rey looked over the letter, silent tears still streaming down her face. She gaped a little, embarrassed by what she had written. Quickly wiping the moisture from her eyes, she realized how foolish it was to write a letter to Ben Solo, the man she was forever bound to, on some unfathomable level. She should be training, if anything, calming her mind, not blubbering over a piece of old parchment. It was an archaic way of recording information, but it just felt right. Maybe doing things as the more ancient and wiser Jedi did would give her some kind of insight? She thought it might be possible to somehow heighten her abilities. Or maybe she was just going crazy. Rey sighed, more deeply than before. Maybe it was a mistake to come here alone, without even a droid like Dio to keep her company. Sniffing, she folded up the letter, gathering it close to her chest and moved out of the room. Walking soundlessly down the hall, she found herself barefoot on the freezing sands of the courtyard in the farm. The sky was a deep, velvet black scattered with thousands of stars and systems Rey had yet to travel to. They filled her with longing and a strange sense of hope she couldn’t quite place. Wandering around outside she found an alcove within one of the walls in the old building. Squinting, Rey leaned in toward the loose rocks and gently nudged her fingers inside the odd wedge. To her surprise, she was able to pull the rock away, revealing a small hole that would have been large enough for both of her hands to fit comfortably within. Peering inside, there appeared to be nothing but dirt and sand within. Rey glanced down at the paper in her hands. It’s just a bunch of words, she thought to herself. I’ll keep it here for now, maybe I just needed to get something off of my chest. Carefully nestling the parchment within the hole, Rey returned the rock to it’s place in the wall, wiping away excess dirt from the surface, her hand lingered on the rough texture of the material. Maybe it was okay for her to keep her thoughts hidden away like this, but still within arms reach if she ever wanted to come back to them. Right now, she decided that it was important that she work through whatever it was that needed to be worked through, like tinkering with an old hyperdrive part, with a bit of oiling and re-tooling, perhaps she could sort through this odd, incomplete emotion that lay within her mind. She turned, trotting back to her cozy bedroom leaving behind her the vast and all-encompassing night sky, gleaming brightly with possibility.

The world was dense and foggy, but Rey felt her body, hot and securely grasped within someone’s arms. She heard a gasp as she slowly came too, feeling the warmth of a large hand at her waist and another cradling her neck. Refocusing her eyes upon the dark visage of the man in front of her, with large clear eyes, like a boy's, statuesque features and dark matted hair. “Ben?” She felt herself smile. Ben, she thought aloud in her mind. You’re back, aren’t you? Gently, she held his cheek with her hand, as though to make sure he were indeed real, and not some sort of spectre of the imagination. Ben just gazed straight at her, unwavering with eyes shining brightly. Yes it’s really me, Rey. She heard his voice, full and baritone reverberating throughout her mind, her spirit. Filled with joy, Rey leaned forward and kissed him, feeling his arms tighten around her in response, they became fully intertwined, their bodies mirroring their kindred souls sang as one. His lips were soft and pliant against hers. Complete. Whole. When they finally separate, Rey’s hand still caressing Ben’s cheek, he smiled knowing and elated, having earned Rey’s love at last he could finally be with her. Eyes closing, his smile evaporated as he slumped back onto the ground with Rey’s arms still enveloping him. Rey’s expression fell and she sat helpless as his body melded away into the ether of the eternal Force. 

Her eyes snapped open with a start, long streams of tears tracing lines down her soft cheeks. She awoke, still curled up in bed, with her blankets clutched to her body. How long had it been since she had dreamed of him? It felt so vivid, so real. It was because of that letter, Rey turned squeezing her eyes, willing away the very real loss which still crossed her waking thoughts. Maybe it would do her no good after all. She sat up slowly in her bed, legs crossed as she traced lines on the ground with her eyes, berating herself for becoming so consumed by her emotions. She knew it would not do to become lost in the past. While she had achieved balance, she was aware that it required maintenance and a certain level of discipline. Her attachment to Ben would never disappear as long as the Force existed, she knew that. Yet, those few moments in battle they shared, bridged across time and space felt so _right_ , and she could not help but hold on to whatever precious memory she could of his presence, his touch, his voice, his sigh……

She blinked, a slow smile crossing her face as she remembered his harsh words thrown at her back on Snoke’s ship, the Supremacy: “No, no you’re still holding on! LET GO!” She giggled into her hand, perhaps Ben would still disapprove of her moping over him. She could picture him snorting and turning away, slightly snobbish, blushing a little while trying to hide behind his curtain of hair. She allowed herself to laugh more at the thought and she wished she could tease him a little about it. She pictured him turning to her slowly, eyes more serious, yet still shining. Rey, you must live on. For me, for both of us. She hesitated at the thought. Living was a precious wonderful thing to her and she treasured every moment of discovery and every connection she had made with the people she cared most for. But Ben, what about you? Rey gazed about the domed room, silence and the soft hum of machines were her only answer. 

After she gathered herself together, Rey went about fixing a decent breakfast, popping open a new canister of a local specialty, a blue, milky drink she did not entirely dislike that was supposed to be nutritious. After her wholesome meal, Rey went about her routine of checking the power converters and control panels of the various equipment running the moisture farm. It was satisfying knowing that she was producing a product that was lifegiving, that everyone could benefit from, as well as herself. It’s true that it wasn’t always the most exciting work in the world and it was very repetitive, but Rey was pleased with the way she had been able to resuscitate the older contraptions, giving them renewed purpose. In a month or so, she would be able to collect enough water to sell at the market in town and was looking forward to the modest profit she received in return. While it wasn’t necessarily the Jedi’s way to be concerned with finances, it would allow her the freedom to live and eat to her heart's content and continue to be an independent entity. Moisture farms were valuable on desert planets and she felt confident in her ability to ward off any wayward trespassers that would dare to try and steal from her precious lands. Besides, it had been years since the Hutt’s had established a foothold here, the last boss having departed for greener pastures, quite literally, several years prior. 

No, Rey had sensed that retreating for a time for some well-earned rest was the right path for her to take, at least for now. It was best for her to leave the politics and trade battles to Poe and the others. Besides, if they needed her, Finn knew how to contact her. She had not settled into self-exile the way Luke had. She would always be ready to defend the galaxy, this was her solemn vow. 

Rey became thoroughly engrossed in cleaning out the filters of an old astromech’s casing which she was hoping to re-purpose for the old oil bath station she saw inside of one of the other rooms. It may have been a bit indulgent, but Rey really wanted to make a large tub for herself to relax in. The steam would be heavenly on freezing cold nights, and she could do with a little treat for herself. Her personal lightsaber was never too far from her hand, sitting on her nightstand next to her parchment and inkpens, a constant reminder of her purpose in this vast, dusty world. She’d hoped to have the bath fixed up and ready for human use in about a week or two, depending on how quickly she could get her maintenance chores done. It wasn’t long however, under the duress of the hot and stifling afternoon sun that Rey soon became famished. After fixing herself a nerf meat sandwich in the kitchen, licking her fingers noisily, she stepped over some wayward, rusted water bins she had left strewn out across the floor. Standing in the open courtyard she stopped, remembering her emotion laden letter hidden away in one of the walls. Maybe it was time to add another page? She washed the delicious oils from her hands so she wouldn’t stain the parchment before returning to the portion of loose rock in the wall. Some part of her wanted to read it again, maybe it would help her gather her thoughts if she could meditate upon it? Pulling gingerly on the rock, she freed it from the wall and placed it on the ground at her feet. Rey shifted her hand inside, going almost elbow deep into the material. Feeling around a bit, her fingers grasped a rumpled piece of paper within. Rey narrowed her eyes and inspected the paper. Something was odd, she was sure that she was cautious to fold the paper only in half so that it would not get too damaged. This one also appeared to have watermark stains scattered here and there which Rey was certain were not present before. She straightened herself focusing her feelings out toward the surrounding area searching, for some intruder who may have seen her hide the paper in the hidden nook. Rey concentrated, narrowing her focus, laser sharp scanning the area with quiet, slowed breaths passing her lips. She felt something that had only crossed her mind a few times before; Rey was angry. Who, or better yet, what would try to intrude upon her in her solitude? Time passed but soon, Rey’s rage settled low and heavy into her stomach into disquieting puzzlement. Nothing. She could sense no life forms, presence or even power anywhere near her. The homestead was far from any settlement, of this she was absolutely sure. The suns were beginning to settle lower in the sky, and Rey finally allowed the tension to leave her shoulders exhaling and blinking back into a relaxed state. She looked around a bit, the rumpled paper still clutched in her hand. Lifting it closer for inspection, she pulled it open gingerly, smoothing it out against the palm of her hand. There was only one line written on this piece of paper, in a sprawling handwriting that was clearly not her own. Rey’s eyes flew open in shock as she read its contents: 

Are we gonna talk about that kiss, Scavenger?

Rey immediately summoned her lightsaber and it flew into her hand as she unceremoniously ignited it, the beam of light hissing into existence. She whirled around pointing it accusatorily at the deserted walls around her. “What kind of sick joke is this?!” She languished and turned around, brandishing her weapon on all sides. Fuming she reached out again with her senses, but was rewarded with yet another fruitless search of her surroundings. Slowly, as her anger burned and simmered into smoke, she lowered her lightsaber uselessly at her side. A wave of despair washed over her as she turned her head once again toward the scrap of paper in her hand, feeling the paper silently between thumb and forefinger. Defeated, she turned her lightsaber off and it hummed out with a whoosh, leaving her to stand and listen to the whistling desert winds gently tussling her hair. Pursing her lips, she stepped back into the sanctuary of her home, curiosity overcoming her confusion. 

Rey placed the paper on her desk and turned on a small lamp she had traded for in town, its soft glow illuminating the shadows and concerned creases in her beautiful face. She smoothed out the letter once again, contemplating its origins. Sorting through her jumbled thoughts she searched for answers that would not come. No one was around. Not a single soul had entered her territory. Her precious letter to Ben, who was no longer in this world was gone, and in its place…..was a response? Rey wracked her brain in frustration as she rested her head on her curled fist. No one else was around when they had kissed, she was sure of it! All the sith cultists were dead, the emperor was gone. It was just her and Ben. Just the two, dual beacons of light within the Force. And that moniker…..Scavenger. Only _he_ would have dared to call her that now. Could it be? Rey stared up at the ceiling, lips parting. “Ben is that you? Are you here, with me? Please answer me if you are. Please Ben.” She was greeted with the quiet whistling of the winds outside her dwelling. Pursing her lips, she frowned and turned her head looking down at the letter. For the first time in a long while, she felt utterly and helplessly alone. Blinking back tears, she sniffed and wiped the dampness from her eyelashes before wrapping herself in her blankets and rolling into the bed after turning out her lamp. Her dreams were plagued with disturbed thoughts of her stabbing Ben in his stomach over and over again blending into ghoulish faces she would no longer remember when she woke up the next morning. 

She awoke to the sound of wafting steam rising from the caf maker in her kitchen, set to start automatically every two days since she found a cup or two a week to be greatly enjoyable. Rey raised her head wearily, pushing her messy hair out of her eyes. Sitting up fully in a nest of her comfy blankets, she slowly curled her legs inward, combing her hair out of her face and pulling it back into three tight buns. The familiar ministrations were comforting to her as she allowed her mind to wander back to the strange letter on her desk. It was clearly some kind of response, but no one had signed it, maintaining Rey’s suspicions about the origins of the letter. On the other hand, what if it _was_ real? Why was Rey unable to sense or see Ben since he had passed on into the Force? If it’s really him responding, where is he? There’s no way he could have survived, Rey was keenly aware that this was true from the bottom of her gut. If he had, an army of star destroyers would not have been able to keep him from finding her. He was hard enough to get rid of when he was alive, she thought wryly. After sitting for a moment, Rey’s eyes shifted up as she took in her surroundings once again. The plain, unassuming walls of the Skywalker farm, homey and simple. Could it be….this place is a focal point in the Force? Rey had read about such things in her Jedi tomes, and had witnessed dark visions aboard the skeleton wreckage of the Deathstar and on Ahch-to. Even through the Force, Rey could find nothing particularly remarkable about it. But it was Master Luke’s home…..could it somehow have been imbued with the Force itself, or was she the source of the connection? By bringing the Skywalker twins lightsabers here, had she fundamentally changed this into something else? Rey was not quite sure how to test her hypothesis, but one thing was certain: it had something to do with the nook in the wall outside. Hurriedly, Rey pulled another neat piece of parchment from her desk and wrote a hasty response.

Who is this? How do you know me? And where are you now?

Rey stared at her scribbled words. This was insane. Shaking her head, she was determined to get to the bottom of this strange---well, whatever it was. Practically stumbling outside, she rushed toward the rocky nook and placed the paper inside. Shoving the rock back into place she stood and waited. What the heck she was waiting for, she had no clue. Back slumping, Rey crinkled her nose. I feel stupid. What am I doing? Groaning in annoyance, she pulled open the rock and shoved her hand inside pulling out the piece of paper. This one also had smudges on it and odd orange pigments as though it were made from a mixture of materials. It read:

I know you better than anyone does, just as you know me. Rey

I can’t see you. Give me time. I’ll come back to you, sweetheart. 

Stunned, Rey was torn between yelling out loud and collapsing on her knees into the rough, graveled floor. Instead, she just stood speechless. She could practically hear his voice reverberating through her as she reread the blunt sentences. Ben. “Ben!” She said out loud. She was shocked by the horse quality of her voice, how she had croaked his name out as though parched by the arid land around her. Whipping around at breakneck speed she practically flew to her desk to retrieve another piece of uneti paper. 

Ben is it really you? How can this be possible? I thought you were dead,

but there’s no way you can be alive! I saw it happen, I felt you go. Can you

really come back? 

Rey

This time she signed her name from some desire to confirm her existence to him, just as he had through his words. Rey cherished every one of those words now. It was dangerous, allowing herself to hope like this. That bright spot that shone warm and true in her chest when their dyad sang in tune with one another as they fought the emperor seemed to hum low in her abdomen now. Perhaps if I tried to reach out to him through our connection, maybe I could see him on this plane of existence? As a being of the Force? Rey was excited by the notion. Moreover, it gave her another purpose, she felt she was closer to finding an answer to that lingering sense of unease that had never left. 

Hoisting the rock from its resting place once more, Rey pulled a new piece of paper out. 

Rey, I don’t know where I am. It shouldn’t be possible for me to talk

to you like this. I’ve been able to inscribe my thoughts onto this paper

by focusing on it. I can’t feel the Force or any other life, but I can still

feel you. Somehow your presence is always near. Rey you are not

alone. Please don’t be afraid. I can feel everything you are, if that

makes any sense. 

Ben

Rey’s heart soared, and she hugged her arms to herself, rubbing them as though she could feel his arms around her once again. Calm, I need to come back down. Don’t let your emotions overwhelm all thought. Remember your training! Rey allowed her breath to shutter into slow, steady huffs, willing her eyes into a resting place to allow her heart rate to slow. She concentrated on the dry desert winds brushing past her skin, feeling the old bones of creatures long dead beneath her feet and reaching out toward the tiniest desert insect flicking it’s antennae, leagues away from where she stood. When she felt centered once more, she allowed her eyes to drift back to the paper inspecting it more closely. She noticed that it had a slight tear mark on one side, realization hitting her like a jump into hyperspace. He had torn the valuable uneti paper in half and used it to write his responses. Of course! The uneti trees were known not only for their durability, but also for the wood’s affinity to the Force itself. Thinking quickly, Rey remembered that she had addressed the first letter to Ben. Somehow her letter had been able to reach him, along with her words. Determination etching her face, Rey knew what she had to do, and she had the means to do it. 

Gulping in anticipation, Rey went back to the spot where she had buried Luke and Leia’s lightsabers. Knelling down into the granules of worn mineral with her feet behind her, she concentrated on a spot deep within the earth itself, on summoning the wrapped cloth package toward her, picturing it rising steadily in her mind. The soft rustling of parting sands could be heard as a small mound rose in front of her. Picking up the bundle, Rey ran back to the nook in the wall. She placed the bundle on the ground beneath the wall and unpacked the former Jedi’s belongings in front of her. Both weapons responded to her presence, she could feel their kyber crystals reverberating with her own life energy. Luke’s former weapon buzzed with what she could only describe as a “masculine” energy. It had been made by Luke’s father after all, before it had been passed on to him. It was the same weapon Kylo had tried to take when they first fought on Starkiller base, and the one they had fought over after Snoke and his guards were destroyed. Rey could still remember their lightsabers ringing in time, sending hot sparks through the throne room, moving harmoniously to some tune only the two of them could hear. Fighting for a new future. The memory of her connection to Ben ringing strong and true on Exegol as she instinctively handed him Anakin Skywalker’s weapon. If they were able to pass material objects from one another through the Force, then could it be possible to transcend dimensions in space itself? There was only one way to find out. She picked up Luke’s lightsaber and removed the rock from the nook in the wall once more. Holding it’s smooth metal, she placed her arm inside and called out through its core, called out to Ben himself. Rey felt a tug as though she had been pulled head first inside something, followed by her body and legs. She was thrust forward at lightspeed and was unable to keep up with what was happening around her.

Silence. There was only darkness and stillness. Rey could feel that she had arrived in a place where the Force converged and almost disappeared simultaneously. There was inky blackness, yet her feet felt firmly panted on something solid that could support her weight, but she could not move. 

“Hey you.”

Rey inhaled sharply, eyes alight at the sound of Ben’s voice, so earnest and clear. There he was, his impressive frame exactly as she remembered, wearing the same slightly ruined black pullover, dark hair framing his face. His hand was grasping the lightsaber and enveloping her own hand firmly. 

“Oh, Ben.” Rey could not help but sob, smiling through tears running down her face. His hand was warm and strong and so very real. She still could not move, but she felt his thumb brush hers. She sucked on her lowerlip, longing to touch him. He smiled then, broad and true. A Ben Solo smile. 

“I know sweetheart, I feel the same.” He crooked his eyebrow mischievously.

Rey sighed and laughed at his new found candor. “What is this place? I think I understand what you meant now. It almost feels like a world---”

“Between worlds.” Ben finished. He glanced at the vast space around them with his eyes only, also seemingly unable to move much more. “I don’t know how long I’ve been here, but somehow I feel as though I should have passed into the Force. I, I was ready, I made my choice.”

His gaze was fixed upon Rey as though she were the northern cross of a compass, a moment passing between them of mutual understanding, radiating with affection. No words were necessary. They both knew. 

Rey lifted her chin and nodded. “There might be a way.”

“Rey---”

“I have to try!”

“Rey please,---”

“BEN!”

Ben stopped and looked at her, sorrow and resignation filling his dark eyes. “That might not be possible. I’m no longer in the same place as you. I don’t even have a body, you know that.” He spoke gently to her, fully aware that he would not be able to sway her mind. Rey shook slightly as if trying to wave off his admission with stubborn denial.

“Then why are you here? Why didn’t I see you with Master Luke and Master Leia? I should have been able to feel you near me. But you weren’t there. I didn’t know what to think.” She pursed her lips. Ben’s eyes lifted in surprise, then he began to laugh.

“Are you actually pouting?”

“What?!”

“You’re pouting! I don’t believe it!”

“I am not! Don’t say that, I’m being serious!”

“I know, hahaha, sorry, it’s just that I’ve never seen you make that kind of face before!”

Ben shook uncontrollably, unable to, but wanting very badly to double over laughing. Rey felt her face become hot and was probably turning beat red. This wasn’t how she had pictured their reunion to be. She wanted to see him embarrassed, damn it! He continued to chuckle heartily and she allowed him to do so until he had settled into chuffs, a crooked smile lingering on his face. She brightened then, taking him in.

“It’s really you Ben. The Ben that I always knew was there. I never could have imagined Kylo Ren laughing like that.”

Ben’s face returned to its familiar stoic form upon hearing his old alias. “Kylo Ren is gone for good, I promise. Rey, I’m so sorry I did all those things to you, for invading your mind, for hurting your friends, for making you----”

“Ben! It’s okay. I could sense the goodness within you, always fighting to come back. Deep down, I knew you would never really hurt me, that you couldn’t do it.” Rey looked down a bit sheepish. She knew she was being generous and that he had been a threat to the galaxy. His quest to dominate every star system had been _very_ real. But she kept up her bravado for his sake.

“Besides, I have the blood of the darkest Sith lord in galactic history coursing through my veins. We both know something of the dark and the light sides don’t we?” 

Ben’s eye twinkled slightly at her statement. “That we do.”

They stood in silence for a bit, appreciative of every moment they had left. 

“I think there might be a way to bring you back.” Rey was insistent. “There must be a reason why you haven’t passed on and I will find out why.” She hesitated a beat before speaking up. “And….and if that’s not possible I will help you to pass on. You have my word.”

Ben contemplated her words soberly. Then he narrowed his eyes at her, “Just don’t try to do anything _unnatural_.”

It was Rey’s turn to laugh. “Hey now…”

“I mean it! The Emperor did everything within his power to extend his life, even beyond death. I still don’t know how he did it, but only the darkest Sith techniques could have been capable of reanimating a body like that.” Ben shuddered visibly. 

But Rey took his words to heart, chewing on her lip before answering. “I don’t think there’s anything unnatural about what happened to you. Maybe because you were pulled for so long between the light and the dark sides of the Force, you remain pulled between life and death? This might be highly unusual, but that doesn’t mean you go against the natural order of things.” She smiled at him reassuringly, hoping it would put his concerns to rest. “For now, let me try to commune with the old Jedi, or at least search for more information. There must have been others who have experienced the same thing, who may have gone between worlds like you have.” 

Ben still looked uncertain, but he considered what she was saying, his expression becoming thoughtful. “It’s not like I can really stop you from doing what you want, now can I?” She couldn’t understand why she found his lopsided grin so endearing, but somehow, it filled her with confidence. 

Sensing that their time to part was near, he added, “You always know where to find me. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. And like I said, I can feel what you are feeling. Our dyad is still as strong as ever.” 

Rey beamed. “Yes it is.”

She made a motion like she wanted to tilt her head. “Palpatine said that our dyad was life producing or something, and even restored his body. I wonder if it’s keeping you tethered here?” But if that’s the case, what can I do to change it? How would I possibly strengthen or severe it?

“You’ll figure something out, Rey. I believe in you.” It must have taken some effort, but Ben managed to caress her finger with his, one last time. 

Rey closed her eyes taking in the sensation for as long as she could, the warmth of his skin gently brushing hers burned electric causing her pulse to quicken. She saw his lips tug into a slight smirk. 

Rey began to feel a familiar tug pulling her back and she struggled to maintain her hold on this realm. 

“Ben I never got a chance to say--!”

“You don’t need to say it Rey.”

She gripped harder with all her might before calling out “I love you Ben!” 

He lowered his eyes and looked up at her again letting out a hushed, reverent breath. 

“I’ll never get used to hearing you say that.”

“I love you!” She shouted one last time feeling herself being ripped away from his tender gaze and the gentle touch of his hand. 

The dry sweltering air filled her lungs and Rey knew she had returned to the Skywalker’s property. She looked around and up toward the blue sky streaked with threadbare clouds, her brow sweating. She sat legs apart on the ground ungainly and overwhelmed by everything that happened. Ben was still present and might be trapped between worlds. She would not rest, could not allow her self to rest until she found a way to free him, one way or another. The twin suns hung overhead blazing gloriously in the early evening sky. 


End file.
